Resonance Pretty Cure!
is one of Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky and the last season to her Second Generation. This series will begin airing on June 9, 2018, replacing Mew! Kitty Cure 5 Stage Up! in its initial timeslot. Its themes are Music and Fighting the Total Grief. Plot 7 average teenagers, students at Crescendo Private Acdemy with a great love for music lived their not such happy, but still ordinary lives in a pretty gloomy place called Legato Town. But everything started to change for them after meeting a strange person. They even did not suspect that they were cursed... After years past 14 year old Felicity Grand gets a chance to rid herself of the curse and finally make the whole town happy. To make everyone's greatest dreams come true, along with other cursed young musicians she becomes a Pretty Cure, the last hope of Prima Vista. Characters Pretty Cure / *''Do~ Cheery notes, musical happiness, Cure Euphoria!'' Felicity is a 14 year old cheerful and bright girl who possess a brilliant singing voice and really enjoys her live, but sometimes can be agressive and mean. However in former times she was often sad and depressed, but once she met a mysterious person who gave her a wise advice, her life has changed forever. But on the other side many people started to become jealous of Felicity's happiness, so turned away from her. As Cure Euphoria she represents the Melody of Happiness and her theme color is pink. / *''Re~ Noisy notes, musical game, Cure Joker!'' Jolly is a rebellious and sometimes crazy 14 year old girl who plays the drums and is one of the members in a "Pseudo-Pirates" gang. She was quiet and sweet, however changes after finding out that life can take an unexpected turn from a mysterious person. Her parents decided that she went on rebellious way, that's why they left her. As Cure Joker she represents the Melody of Games and her theme color is yellow. / *''Mi~ Beating notes, musical darkness, Cure Lolita!'' Mikage is a quiet and rude 13 year old violinist who can easily get angry and hasn't such a good relationship with Jolly, but often has quarells with her. She was always teased by her classmates, but after meeting a mysterious person she learnt how to stand up for hersef. And, however, that lesson haven't given such a good results. As Cure Lolita she represents the Melody of Darkness and her theme color is navy blue. / *''Fa~ Serene notes, musical harmony, Cure Bird!'' Tsubasa is a calm and distant 13 year old boy who plays the flute and used to hate girls when he was younger. But once he met a mysterious person he stoped thinking bad things about them and for his surprise Tsubasa started to act much as a girl. As Cure Bird he turns into a girl who represents the Melody of Harmony and her theme color is green. / *''Sol~ Sugary notes, musical love, Cure Sweetheart!'' Aida is a 12 year old cheerful, upbeat and emotional guitar-player who has a big sweet-tooth and known for being quite agressive and rude, but however, has a really sweet, loving and caring heart in actually. In her earlier age, Aida was sick most of the time, before a mysterious person healed her, but from now on she became really nervous, making others think about her as about a psycho. As Cure Sweetheart she represents the Melody of Love and her theme color is magenta. / *''La~ Resolute notes, musical hope, Cure Lapis!'' Azzurra is a 15 year old sharp girl who also is actually very caring to people and plays the contrabass. She always tries to be a gentlelady, but sometimes, though not always, sucks at it due to her snappish personality. Before meeting a mysterious person Azzurra even didn't care about her behavior, even if now she is addicted to perfecting her manners, so falls into despair only because they are perfect not at all times. As Cure Lapis she represents the Melody of Hope and her theme color is blue. / *''Si~ Delicate notes, musical beauty, Cure Belle!'' Bella is a smart, elegant and extremely beautiful 15 year old popular girl who is well-liked by almost everyone in Crescendo Private Academy, being also the best at studying and playing the organ. After mysterious person's offer to try to become succesful as well at sports, she hurt her eye, while playing baseball. People started to be scared of her since she wears an eye patch to hide the mutilated part of her face. She enjoys teasing Azzurra dispite of being mature most of the time. As Cure Belle she represents the Melody of Beauty and her theme color is white. Holy Duet / *''Heavenly noise, Cure Devil!'' Nikko is a loud, hyper and lively sporty twin of Holy Duet who plays the electric guitar and is good at baseball. She and her twin-sister Hiko are the allies who appear to help Resonanse Cures from time to time. / *''Heavenly lullaby, Cure Angel!'' Hiko is a quiet and unsocial twin of Holy Duet who is very smart and plays the piano. She and her twin-sister Nikko are the allies who appear to help Resonanse Cures from time to time. Mascots Loren is the main mascot of the season. She is sweet and crybabish and ends up her sentences with "~ren!". Piko is Nikko's cheerful mascot. He ends up his sentences with "~ko!". Piru is Hiko's serious mascot. He ends up his sentences with "~ru!". Villains Conductor Pain is the main antagonist of the season and the ruler of Diminuendo who destroyed Prima Vista and aims to settle grief into people's hearts, by stunning them with the Symphony of Grief. Stan is a hot-head and impatient young man who is the first villain to appear. His name is a pun which is actually the same as "stun". Octavia is a mean and sly young woman who is the second villain to appear. Rumbleton is a moustached cold old man who appears to have some butler-like manners and is the third villain to appear. His name is a pun which is actually the same as "rumble tone". Kyoku is Conductor Pain's son and the last villain to attack, but is first appeared several years ago as the mysterious person who cursed the Cures. He has a strange ability to change his age from time to time. Normally, he appears to be a mischevious boy, though he actually has a mysterious personality and often feels sad. Zetsubons are the mosters which are created by Stan, Octavia, Rumbleton and Kyoku. Its name consists of the words "zetsubo" (despair) and "on" (noise). Items is the Cures' transformation device which can be activated by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Tune Up, My Heart!". It looks like a heart-shaped lock on a chainlet wich is worn on its owner's neck. is a treble-clef-like key which is used along with Heart Tuner to transform. is the music-box-like device used to hold Suite Parts. are heart-shaped tiny pillow-like pieces with notes on them which the Cures collect. Euphoria is Cure Euphoria's fighting weapon. She uses it to perform "Merry Shoot". is Cure Euphoria's purification weapon, also known as Happy Arrow's second form. She uses it to perform "Felicity Kanon". Joker is Cure Joker's fighting weapon. She uses it to perform "Seven Sea Storm". is Cure Joker's purification weapon, also known as Wave Sabers' second form. She uses it to perform "Scale Burst Out". Lolita is Cure Lolita's fighting weapon. She uses it to perform "Crescent Damage". is Cure Lolita's purification weapon, also known as Katana la Morte's second form. She uses it to perform "Martelé Gothic" Other soon... Locations is a very gloomy town where the Cures live and where everyone feels lost and hurt, due to the despair aura excisting there for a long time. is the school which the Cures attend. It is a special music academy where the students try to bring happiness to their town. is the villains' home place. is a world which was full of happy music in former time, nevertheless is destroyed now. It is ruled by Queen Musa. Gallery Trivia *''Resonance Pretty Cure!'' is the third season which has Music as the main theme and where all of the Cures play musical instruments. The first is Suite Pretty Cure♪ and the second is Orchestra Pretty Cure!. *''Resonance Pretty Cure!'' is the second season by Cure Lucky to have a darker theme. The first is GoTHiC Pretty Cure!. **Overall, it is probably the seventh season to have a darker theme, following Lost Pretty Cure, Across the Nightingale Floor Pretty Cure, GoTHiC Pretty Cure!, Animal Warriors! Pretty Cure, Future Doll Pretty Cure, and Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. **This season has more light-hearted motifs than GoTHiC Pretty Cure! though in fact Resonance is slightly more dramatic and tragic in some ways. *''Resonance Pretty Cure!'' is the second season by Cure Lucky to have 7 Cures (when not counting Holy Duet Cures), the first being Happy Days Pretty Cure!. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Resonance Pretty Cure!